A database may store a large quantity of data. For example, a system may comprise a large number of sensors that each collect measurements at regular intervals, and the measurements may be stored in the database. The measurement data can be supplemented with other data, such as information regarding events that occurred while the system was operational, and the supplemental data can also be stored in the database.
In some cases, a user may attempt to analyze a portion of the stored data. For example, the user may attempt to analyze a portion of the stored data that is associated with a specific time period. In response, the user's device may retrieve the appropriate data from the database. However, as the quantity of data stored in the database increases over time, retrieving the appropriate data from the database and performing the analysis can become complicated and time consuming. Thus, the user may experience noticeable delay in the display of the desired data.